


Pornography

by Peach_a_boo



Category: 25 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	Pornography

“彦俊再把腿张开一点，嗯对，就是那样。”  
单反相机背后的男人低垂着眼角，透过镜头目不转睛地紧盯着面前脸色潮红的可人儿。

 

咔嚓。  
闪光灯为漆黑的房间里带来了一瞬的光亮，床上林彦俊淫乱的模样被人一览无遗。陈立农低头检查着相机里的预览，有些不满意地皱起了眉头。只见照片里的林彦俊上身穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，下身却什么都没有穿。

 

他精瘦的身体压根撑不起这件衣服，只能任由着它松松垮垮得搭在身上露出了一侧的肩膀跟精致的锁骨。眼睛还被人恶劣的蒙上一层黑色的布，对着镜头微微地张开了双腿，皱巴巴衬衫的下摆刚刚好遮住了他腿间隐秘的花园。

 

少了什么。  
陈立农抿了抿嘴角，突然放下了相机欺身压在了林彦俊身上，冲着他的肩头狠狠得咬了一口，随即安慰性地伸出舌尖将那处添得湿漉漉的。林彦俊吃痛地抓着陈立农胸前的衬衣，被剥脱了视觉的他身体变得异常敏感，仅仅是被咬了一口，林彦俊也感觉到自己兴奋得起了反应。陈立农顺着他的肩头一路向下，痴迷的舔咬着林彦俊精致的锁骨，所到之处都留下了一个暧昧的红痕。

 

陈立农望着自己的杰作，满意地舔了舔嘴唇，捡起了手边的相机。黑漆漆的镜头聚焦在了被陈立农撩拨得塌着腰的林彦俊。他性感的锁骨跟肩头上都被陈立农留下了专属于他的印记，白衬衫的纽扣被解开到了第五颗，殷红的乳尖在衬衫的边缘反复挑逗着陈立农的自制力。

 

“彦俊，把衬衫打开，让我拍你的胸。”

 

陈立农在相机背后眯着双眸，恨不得自己上手替心爱的哥哥把碍眼的白衬衫从视线里挪开，可他还是强忍着内心的那股冲动，耐心地等待着林彦俊的动作。

 

不然就不好玩了，对不对？

 

咔嚓。  
照片中林彦俊红透了脸，顺从地抬起微微打颤的双手打开了自己的衬衫前摆，似乎是因为羞耻感的关系，林彦俊兴奋地连胸口殷红的肉粒都挺立着，与他白皙细腻的皮肤形成了强烈的对比，样子色情得陈立农让又硬了几分。

 

陈立农将手里的相机转换成了录像模式，单手举着相机又爬上了床，让镜头聚焦在了林彦俊的上半身。只见他张开湿热的口腔包裹着林彦俊的乳头，有些用力地吮吸着，空出来的那一只手也不忘尽力讨好着另一边的挺立。林彦俊紧紧地咬着嘴唇，可惜还是丢人地呻吟出了声，身下那跟已经爽得渗出了腺液，打湿了那件欲盖弥彰的衬衫。

 

陈立农嘴里含着林彦俊乳尖，含糊不清地说着骚话。  
“彦俊，你好湿哦。被农农舔得这么舒服吗？”

 

说话的时候陈立农的牙齿轻轻地咬着林彦俊敏感的果实，快感让林彦俊委屈得溢出了生理泪水，蒙着眼睛的那条黑布不知道藏匿着多少春光。林彦俊倔强的摇了摇头，身下湿涝涝的一片汪洋却出卖了他，他明明爽的都快哭出来了。

 

陈立农终于放过了他的上身，拿着相机就退到了他的双腿之间，记录着这淫乱的场景。

 

“彦俊，把腿再张开一点，不够，再开一点。”

 

恶劣的小孩强迫着林彦俊遵从着自己色情的指示，林彦俊还是妥协地在陈立农面前毫无防备地双腿大张露出了媚红的肉穴。陈立农看着林彦俊顺从的样子，心里一阵满足，低头将灵巧的舌尖推进了林彦俊紧致的后穴里，在里面打着圈舔弄着。

 

“不要！脏…” 林彦俊惊呼着出声，后穴因为陈立农的动作不受控制的抽搐着。林彦俊抓紧了身下的床单，尽力地收缩着肉穴，像是不希望被坏小孩吸到里面的水一样。

 

陈立农感受着小穴里的水越来越多，舌尖一进一出得也变得顺利了许多，心里暗暗觉得是时候了。天知道他忍得有多么辛苦，他脱下了裤子露出了肿胀的分身，将它贴在林彦俊的分身上，拉起他的手握在两根巨物上强迫着他上下撸动着。空出来的手也不闲着，从床头柜的第一个抽屉里拿出了一罐润滑，取了一些就往林彦俊湿漉漉的后穴送。那里因为刚刚陈立农的动作正欲求不满地缓慢收缩着，陈立农不费力气就挤了两指进去，顺着肠道摸索着林彦俊极乐的那一个点。

 

突然林彦俊的身子狠狠地抖了一下，陈立农试探性地又往刚刚的用力按压了一下，果不其然看到了被蒙着眼睛的林彦俊爽的弓起了腰。陈立农像个发现新大陆的孩子一般，对着那点反复摩擦使坏，又往那处多塞进了两指。林彦俊那里被陈立农操的很开，他甚至都不觉得痛，任由着陈立农肆意侵犯着自己最隐秘的地方。

 

当陈立农觉得扩张的差不多的时候，他放下了手中的相机，将它摆着床头柜上把镜头对着他们即将激烈交合的身体。陈立农一手将林彦俊的双手都固定在了头顶，一手扶着自己滚烫的欲望在林彦俊的穴口磨蹭着。

 

林彦俊感觉自己的身体已经敏感到了极致，特别是因为眼睛看不见所以陈立农无论做什么对自己来说都是未知的，自己就像是他的玩具一样任由着他随意的摆弄，用自己淫乱不堪的身体取悦着他。这个想法让林彦俊蒙生出了更多的羞耻感，他庆幸陈立农蒙住了自己的眼睛，不然自己很有可能现在就在他面前丢脸的哭出来。

 

“彦俊，想要吗？” 陈立农用气音在林彦俊耳边恶劣地询问道。

 

林彦俊不语，双腿勾紧了陈立农的腰企图用言语示意他自己想要，陈立农却不买账，像是为上好的蛋糕淋上蜂蜜一样，抹了一把两人身下的体液就抹在了林彦俊胸前的樱桃上，不客气地品尝着林彦俊诱人的乳尖。林彦俊在他身下被逗弄得扬起了脖子，终于忍不住发出了一声声的媚叫。

 

“啊…要…我要！” 林彦俊最终还是投了降，任由坏小孩有些粗暴地插进了自己的身体里。

 

被迫撑开的后穴被陈立农肏的很开，林彦俊不痛，但还是紧闭着眼睛承受着陈立农每一次的侵犯。陈立农压着他的腰肢将他一整个人都压紧了床垫里，裸露出的肌肤被摩擦的发红，交合处淫秽的体液也顺着林彦俊敞开的腿缝色情地流淌着。

 

陈立农发着狠地抱着林彦俊猛干着，双手将林彦俊的双臀掰得更开，让他插得更深。林彦俊下意识地想要收紧双腿但是却无法完全并拢，被陈立农激烈的动作肏得全身都没了力气，软软地倒在床上任由陈立农蹂躏。

 

“啊！” 林彦俊突然高调地呻吟出声，陈立农刚刚不偏不倚得顶到了他身体里最销魂的一点，快感直冲而上，身上里没了的力气都通通转移到了后穴，抽搐着死死地咬紧陈立农的肉棒。陈立农被林彦俊突然起来的紧致搞得差点精关失守，狠狠地拍了一下林彦俊的印满指印的臀肉。

 

“放松！我这么快射出来，哥哥你还怎么爽？” 坏小孩总是喜欢在床上玩些情趣，这一声哥哥叫得让林彦俊有种背德感，羞得无意识地收缩着后穴。陈立农虽然嘴上说着要他放松，其实还是不断地往林彦俊的敏感点攻击着，肉刃毫无怜惜地整根破开他的后穴又整根没入。

 

林彦俊被插的眼泪直流，咬着嘴唇呜咽着。陈立农解开了缠绕在林彦俊眼前的黑布，只见林彦俊早已经哭红了双眼，漂亮得大眼睛可怜兮兮的挂着泪珠，随着自己猛烈的动作顺着脸颊掉落着。陈立农看着这双眼睛有些失了神，身下的动作却还是一如既往地毫无怜惜。

 

林彦俊拉起了陈立农的手放在了自己肚子上，自暴自弃地挣扎着坐起身来，靠在陈立农耳边破碎的说道，“啊…农农能感受到你在我身体里动作的样子吗？就在这里哦。”

 

陈立农的手隔着林彦俊清瘦的腰身跟薄薄的肚皮，似乎透过皮肤感受到了自己埋在林彦俊身体的热度，兴奋地加快了动作在林彦俊的身体里不管不顾的操弄着。每一次都会准确无误地擦过林彦俊的敏感点，快速的抽插让体液跟润滑剂混杂在了一起发出了色情的水声在房间里回响着。两人的下身一片泥沼，木床嘎吱嘎吱地摇晃着。

 

反复的抽插让林彦俊的穴口被摩擦得滚烫发红，细腻的软肉随着陈立农的动作被一次又一次的翻搅出来。陈立农操弄的又重又快，穴口的淫液似乎都起了白沫。陈立农盯着身下林彦俊艳丽的身体，因为快感难耐的扭动着却因为自己的束缚被卡得动弹不得，只能乖乖地躺在那里被自己操弄，耳边尽数都是他爽的哭得抽搭抽搭的声音。

 

这让陈立农心里的征服欲跟占有欲得到了无限的满足，他俯下身满意地亲吻着屈服在自己身下的林彦俊将他破碎的呻吟统统吞进了肚子里，对方负气得咬着自己的嘴唇不撒嘴，委屈得抽着红透的鼻尖。

 

陈立农将林彦俊抱在了怀里做着最后的冲刺，林彦俊不知道什么时候已经插得射了出来，哭得更厉害了在陈立农怀里摇着头可怜巴巴地呢喃着 ，“ 不要了，不要了。” 

 

陈立农却不予理会，抱着林彦俊又抽插了几十下，终于抵着他的敏感点低吼着射了出来。林彦俊在他怀里抖成了筛子，后穴抽搐着又攀上了新一轮的高峰。林彦俊脱力地倒回了床上，陈立农抽离的那一瞬间，他可以感觉到那人的精液掺杂着一些乱七八糟的液体顺着后穴流了出来。

 

被插射也就算了，竟然还被内射了。

 

林彦俊实在是没有力气再抬起手去打陈立农了，不然他一定会恶狠狠地警告他以后再这么干，这辈子都别想上他的床了。陈立农看着拿眼睛狠狠剜着自己的林彦俊，只是勾起了嘴角，满意地轻轻地亲了一下他的鼻尖痣，抱着他享受着高潮的余韵。

 

相机象征着正常运作的红点闪了两下，灭了下去。  
Good Show.

//

碎碎念：Pornography中译——色情影片 (loft不让我发！


End file.
